Royal Call
by BrightLove
Summary: Why would Neo-Queen Serenity call Serena and everyone else from the past for? It's Crystal Tokyo in danger and this is been kept a secret or are the royals hidding something from the others?...PLEASE REVIEW. Read to find out XXX BrightLove
1. Unexpected call

**I hope you guys like the beginning of my first Sailor Moon Fan fiction. Thanks**

**XXX BrightLove**

* * *

Usagi/Serena POV

Hi my name is Serena Tsukino, Princess Serenity: he princess of the moon and the future Queen of Earth. I week ago we fought Sailor Galaxia and won and now we are enjoying our "free" time. For example:

- I' m actually concentrating on my studies: I know...I know.

- Amy and Darien is concentrating on medical things...If you know what I mean

- Raye is studying to become a priestess

- Makoto is studying to become a chef and a florist

- Minako is working on her vocal cords...I wanted to help her but that wouldn't be fun

- Chibiusa is back in the future and...I never realised that I would actually miss that little br...kiddo.

- Haruka (Amara) is still doing her sport racing...whether is called but I still worry about her some time

- Michelle is still playing the piano and is in a major tour around the world

- Hotaru still goes to school

Normal POV

Everyone was at the temple because it's been a week that they haven't seen each other. However, Serena was late and so everyone started taking about what they been doing in the past week. But then the door busted open and there was a slim, tall girl with her hair reaching her waist and was curly. When everyone realised who it was they all gasped and Darien got up and said "Serena what have you done with your hair?". Then Serena hugged him and said "Hi to you too, I missed you as well...and you girls as well". Then Darien had guilty eyes and said "Sorry...I'm just shocked and..." then suddenly Serena said " ...please don't question my decision... and when I transform I will still have the old style and even in the future I will have the same...so don't worry". They all nodded and hugged her and Minako said "I love you so... I will love your look".

The night went on and the all had fun with the prince's guards as well. They decided to go at the back of the temple where there was an amazing garden were they would watch the stars. Everything was calm until the saw a pink light and the all ran to see what it was. When they arrived here there they saw a little girl with pink hair. Then Serena and Darien said "Chibiusa" at the same time. Chibiusa turned around and said "hi Mama and Papa" and ran and hugged them both. Chibiusa then noticed what happened to Serena's hair and said "Serena-chan what happened to you hair...it's a bit early for mid-life crisis" everyone started laughing, then Serena looked at the kid and said "you little brat" and she started to used her tickle attack on Chibiusa who was now crying from laughing too much and Serena said "I missed you kiddo" and hugged her. Then Serena got up and said "No, not yet at least" she said in a joking way. Then she turned serious and said "what are you doing here...don't tell me that you ran away..." Chibiusa said "...no, I was sent here to tell you that Mama and Papa invited you to the future for a month...to thank you for what you done". Immediately everyone apart from Serena said "Yes". Then everyone looked at her who had a very serious expression and said " Chibiusa, do you know why your parents who ask us to go there...because I know myself very well and I know that she has something in mind" Chibiusa then said smiling "If they did, I don't have a clue...trust me". Then Serena said "Okay fine... but we need to tell our parents that we are going otherwise they will get worried". Then Chibiusa said "Don't worry Plu said that she can send you back right after we went." Then they all said "Okay let's go".

* * *

**Thanks For reading and until next time with a new chapter...**

**XXX BrightLove**


	2. Where is she?

** Hey guys, thanks so much for making this story so popular and decided to continue it... PLEASE CONTINUE REVIEWING.**

**Thanks to the people who have already reviewed. **

**XXX BrightLove.**

* * *

_Title of chapter: Where is she?_

Serena/Usagi POV

As Chibiusa called Sailor Pluto, I had a hundred questions that Serenity had to answer once I get there. She knows that we should not even be messing up with time because we can meddle with future things.

Normal POV

A cloud of smoke came upon the group of young people and thunders until a shadow appeared in front of me and said "Who dares calling the Sailor of Time and Space without permission" then Serena said "Trista it's Serena". Then Pluto without saying a thing walked in front of her and Darien and kneeled down; however, before she could touch her knee on the floor Serena touched her and hugged her "None of that kneeling thing, Okay", Pluto tried to object but Darien walked near Serena that now what standing still and said "Serena is right, before Queen and King we will always be friends" and then Serena looked at him and looked back at her nodding. "Very well, why did you call me Serena, do you need help with something?" Then Serena looked at her and then her eyes looked at Chibiusa. Then Pluto walked to Chibiusa and said "Small Lady, are you ready?" then Chibiusa nodded.

They all holded hand in order: Pluto, Chibiusa, Darien, Serena, Raye, Amy, Makoto, Minako.

As the all closed their eyes, Pluto then shouted to the sky "Open Door of Time I command you". Then they walked into a light was very bright.

Serena POV

As we walked into the light, I felt like I was stabbed a million time all around my body. I then noticed that my hand were bleeding and it hurt so much and I just let go of Raye and Darien's hand and I found myself falling into a bright light and heard people calling my name"

As I woke up I found myself on a field full of flowers of every kind and saw my hand was stilling bleeding and noticed that people were staring at me and someone said "miss, are you okay". I didn't know what to answer and looked around for an answer myself.

_At the same time..._

Normal POV 

"Serenaaaaaaa" they all shouted. They were all shocked to not even notice two people behind them. Then a woman with blonde hair said "Is everything alright?", her voice was gentle and calming. Then the Sailor turned around and noticed who it was kneeled down but before they could do that she said "Do not dare doing that". They all stopped and straighten them self's but not Pluto who still kneeled down. Neo-Queen Serenity looked at her and said "Trista you will never change". The Queen noticed that her husband was feeling uneasy and whispered "Endymion what's wrong?" then Endymion turned to face his wife and said "hunny, I think something is wrong". Then Serenity faced Darien and walked to him and said "Where's Serena Darien?" then Darien looked at her and said "I don't know...she just let go of my hand and ..." the Serenity looked at him and said "breath...okay where are going to find her okay just...just breath". Then a loud knock echoed all around the room and they all faced the door which was now opening really slowly and their saw...

* * *

**Hi, sorry if the chapters are really small but I'm making the story as I go along and I'm a little bit busy because of my Mock's coming real soon. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE THE STORY. **

** XXX BrightLove.**


	3. Everything happends for a reason

**Hey, thanks for everyone who reviewed the story:**

**-LoveInTheBattleField**

**-Venus5-Gryffindor**

**-BostonBill**

**-Guest **

** Also check out another story that I'm doing named "The real me". **

**XXX BrightLove**

* * *

Normal POV

They saw...the sailor scouts coming and Sailor Mercury said "Your Majesty, did they arrive already?" Then Neo-Queen Serenity said "Yes Mercury they are here...but there is a little problem and we need your help". After hearing that Mercury and the other scouts came in and said "Okay what is it?". There in front of their past selves the were wearing their sailor uniform and started to smile at their past selves. Then Sailor Mars noticed something odd and said "where's meatball hard, Serenity", the queen immediately turned around and said "We don't know that...yet". Then the future sailor scouts said all at once "what?". As they said that Darien said "wait, Ser...Your Majesty, this never happened to you?". Then the Queen gave Darien a soft smile and said "You can call me Serenity you know, all of you, we are close after all" she aimed that at her future and her future friends and finished the sentence saying "well, no that never happened to me, to get lost or let go of Endymion and Raye's hand...so I don't know where she could be...but..." "But" Darien said and Endymion finished saying "Serena is in the future I can sense her... but I can't locate her because something is blocking her connection with the Earth. That's why". Serenity then walked to be beside her husband and took his hand into hers and said "Maybe it's her power blocking her, because if I remember right she's 17 and you guys just defatted Sailor Galaxia which means that the crystal is going mad...tell me is she waking up in the middle of the night" Then the past Luna said "Yes Your Majesty, but what this has to do with anything?". "Because that's exactly what's happening to me, my powers are going out of control and I find it hard to even use the Imperial Crystal" then silence fell into the room. Endymion broke the ice saying "why didn't you tell me? I thought that after all these years together you could trust me. What if you hurt yourself you know that you power is that strong". Then the Neo-Queen Serenity turned around to face her husband "I'm sorry Endymion, but I don't need personal guard every two minutes to do everything for me, I'm more then capable. I'm very disappointed that YOU don't trust me to handle something by myself. I not 4, okay". As the queen said that she then faced Darien and the girls and said "If you would excuse me, I'm going to look for Serena since she probably too doesn't know what's going on". As she finished she started walking out and slammed the door behind her". Silence once again fell in the room.

_At the same time... _

Serena POV

People were staring at me and so I decide to get up. In front of me there were flowers everywhere and the smell was overwhelming. I then started walking until I notice that my hand was not bleeding anymore and asked a passing by person "What century is it?" the person looked at my weirdly and said "it the 30th century...but are you okay miss?" I then replayed "yes, just a little headache". I then started to walk towards the Crystal palace when I saw a little girl with brown hair and hazel nuts colour running and she clashed into me and started crying. I then kneeled down to be on her same height and asked her "Are you okay". She then jumped and placed her hands around my neck for support and I raised myself to my normal height. I waited for her to stop crying and asked her "Are you okay, did you hurt yourself?". The girl looked at me and shook her head. I gave out a sigh in relief and the asked her "what's your name?" she looked at me with shy eyes and said "Marilena" and I looked at her and said "nice to meet you my name is Serena" and then I noticed that her parents weren't with her and I asked her "Marilena, where are your parents?" and then with a soft voice she said "I lost them somewhere in the crowd and I don't where they are gone". Then we started walking when I noticed a carriage with looked very royal and then it suddenly stopped and saw Neo-Queen Serenity coming down the stars and said "Thanks goodness I found you, I thought that you might be in danger" then Serena looked at the queen and said "Your Majesty, why would I be in danger?" "It's Serenity for you after all we are the same person...but didn't you have a little girl in your hand before?. When Serenity finished I noticed that she was right Marilena wasn't behind me anymore and I heard her scream... I started running to the corner of the street, with Serenity following and saw...

* * *

**Hey guys this is the end of chapter 3. Keep REVIEWING if you like the story or if you want me to add more things in the story line.**

**XXX BrightLove**


	4. The new enemy

**Hey, guys sorry that I didn't update for ages, but I had my mocks and so I needed to concentrate on those. But here's the new chapter and because I didn't update for long I will make this chapter longer. Thanks for the ones that have review and the ones that haven't review yet PLEASE REVIEW. **

**XXX BrightLove**

* * *

Normal POV

They saw... the little girl getting attached by a youma but made of a substance that was orangy ish . Right there he was holding the girl by her wrist.

Serena POV

As I arrived on the scene, Marilena's wrist was held by the monster and she was crying and begging the monster to let go of her. As I saw that I immediately said to Serenity "Stay back, if you get hurt King Endymion will have my head" then Serenity said "and if you get hurt I will probably die and if I don't Darien is going to have mine. So I will help Okay!". Then Serena whispered "Yes you Highness" then Serenity heard that and said "I heard that". I then nodded at her and shouted out "MOON CRYSTAL MAKE UP". A bright light engulfed me and I transformed in Sailor Moon and said "Leave that girl alone" then the monster looked at me and let go of the girl throwing her in Serenity's direction who with her powers caught her without any problems then I felt something inside of me breaking apart and I felt I deep pain near my heart and I was unable to move but I used my sceptre and said "Light bliss" and I my vision went blurry and I was falling when someone caught me".

_At the same time..._

Normal POV

Serenity slammed the door and as she did that King Endymion took in a deep breath and whispered "Why do you always do this Sere?". Then a voice coming from Darien said "are you going to let her go like this? Without protection after what she said?". Then Endymion turned to his past self and gave a smirk and said at the same time "Off course no. The future Senshi and I will go and find her since she probably can sense Serena and you guys will go to your room and get changed and the employs here will tell you what to do. Let's go" as he finished saying that he exit from the room and the future Senshi followed him. As he found himself at the front door and he went in a carriage while the Senshi said that they will look around and ask around for Serena. After 10 minutes of going around he received a message from Sailor Mars which said "we found the Queen we are at the main street". As he finished reading he gave a relieved breath and then said to the men guiding the carriage the place. As her arrived there he saw the Senshi and nodded them and started to approach the Queen when he saw her following SERENA into the corner of the street and saw a flash of light.

King Endymion POV

I started to approach the faster and the Sailor Senshi and got closer and I heard Serena saying "Stay back, if you get hurt King Endymion will have my head" which made me smirk because if Serenity or even Serena got hurt I would never forgive myself. Once I got there at the corner I saw Serenity with a little girl and in the middle of the road battling something that looked like a...youma and it looked orange. Is this a new enemy? I snapped out of my thought when I saw Serena falling on the floor I ran and then caught her and shouted "Smock la Bomba" and the youma escaped. I then looked at Serenity who had a confused face and crouched down to Serena. I said what wrong with her? Are you okay? Then Serenity looked at me and nodded and the looked at Serena and said "I don't know if she is". While she said that she had a worried face and so I picked her up my bride style and carried her to my carriage. I turned around and the Senshi said "what happened to Serena?" then I turned around and said "We don't know but we will find out" and the girls all nodded.

Normal POV

When they arrived at the palace, the King took Serena to a light yellow room. It had a master bed and he placed her in the middle and place the covers on her and while no one was there he kissed her hand and left.

Serena POV

Everything went blurry and my head is pounding like crazy and then I felt warmth coming from my hand which made me see a light. I started to walk through it and the a strong white flash blinded me not allowing me to see anything... Where am I? WHERE AM I?

**Hey guys**

**Sorry that I took long, I hope you like this chapter and I left a cliff hanger. Sorry I'm so mean.**

**XXX BrightLove **


	5. Nightmare or ?

** Hey guys this chapter will be longer than the other ones. Enjoy the new chapter. ****_In Italics are he dream/memories ._****Normal writing is what's happening in the future. **

**XXX BrightLove**

* * *

Serena POV

_Everything went blurry and my head is pounding like crazy and then I felt warmth coming from my hand which made me see a light. I started to walk through it and a strong white flash blinded me not allowing me to see anything... Where am I? WHERE AM I?_

_Everything looked vaguely familiar but where have I seen it before. The room was a light brown and there was a king size bed covered by dark red sheets which gave the room a sense of royalty. My body started walking to the mirror. I had no control over it and then looked at the full length mirror and noticed that it was a younger version of me and looked at her. She was wearing a white knee-high dress and her hairs were up in a ponytail. On her head there was a small crown made of gold with small diamonds. _

_Someone knocked at the door which made her turn to face the door she started skipping to the door and opened it. Then a man with black clothing came in a placed a hand on __MY__ mouth. The girl was screaming and kicking the strange figure, I tried to take control of the body but incapable. Then the man thrown me on the floor and I hit my head on the floor. Then the man smirked at me and tears were running down my face but it wasn't from me it was from the small girl whose body I was inside. The black figure took out a sword and he started to point it at me so that I was frightened he then walked towards the door and said "there is no point killing you myself when I can get my minions to do so" he then looked at the floor and place a hand in front of he and shouted "Raise minions you king needs you to kill this brat...ahahah". Then orange things started to come out from the floor and my body started to back away from them. The problem was that they keep coming and I felt like I couldn't breath. _

I woke up and I was sweating and felt like I could finally breathe. Then I noticed that I was on a bed of a very...very big room like the one of my dream and then I realised...what if I was still dreaming. That thought made me jump of the bed and started screaming "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? SOMEONE HELP ME".

Darien POV

"So that's what happened? But do we have a new enemy and why did he only looked interested in Serena and no Queen Serenity?" I said thinking out loud and then Queen Serenity looked at me and smiled and said "you can call me Serenity you know". I nodded at her statement and then saw the future me looking at a book...but I knew underneath that he was worried about Serena...MY Serena.

.

.

.

REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE THE STORY FOR NOW

* * *

**Hey everyone, sorry that this chapter is smaller...but the next chapters will be longer because I got some really big story for you guys. Till next time.**

**XXX BrightLove**


End file.
